monstermaestrofandomcom-20200213-history
Ashen Tower of Amulap
<> Event: Ashen Tower of Amulap Duration: August 23rd - September 12th 2012 (PST) Introduction: '''This tower is said to have 100 floors. However, this is also said to change at the whim the Vampire Dragon and his hidden powers. Climb up the levels and you may even find a Master Maestro at the top... '''Event Story: '''The Maestro, along with Elric, finished exploring for the day and with the help of a map, headed towards a nearby village. However, upon reaching town they found that there were no signs of life. What's more, they discovered a staggeringly tall tower in the middle of town.. It was so tall that it pierced into the clouds and its eerie presence made the group very uncomfortable indeed. Elric squinted at the map "Village of the Vampire Dragon" '''Event Outline: Explore the soaring "Ashen Tower" and unlock the mystery of the Vampire Dragon waiting at the top. The Monsters that you encounter here can only be found in Ashen Tower. You can Evolve and Trivolve these Monsters into new and powerful forms, too! Discover new Monsters and polish your skills as a Maestro Gather pieces of treasure scattered around the Tower and add a unique Monster to your team! Use Trivolve to power up the new Monster! Find all four Sacred beasts! After you take control of the tower and complete your treasure set, it's time to face the Tower's master... WHO LIES IN WAIT ON THE 100TH FLOOR?!! 1-1 Floor 1 - 5 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - I) *'Energy: -1' *'XP: +1' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 2-1 Floor 6 - 10 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - I) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 3-3 Floor 11 - 15 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - II) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 4-1 Floor 16 - 20 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - II) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 5-1 Floor 21 - 25 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - III) *'Energy:' -2 *'XP: +2' *'Coins: +40 - 48' *'Cards: Blipper, Popal, Shelly' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Sizzard' *'Reward: '''3000 coins, Energy Drink (Bound) and Trap 6-1 Floor 26 - 30 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - III) *'Energy: -3''' *'XP: +3' *'Coins: +60-72' *'Cards: Shelly, Dawuck' *'Treasures: Tower Relic B' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 7-1 Floor 31 - 35 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - IV) *'Energy: -3' *'XP: +3' *'Coins: +60-72' *'Cards: Dawuck ' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Tumbli' *'Reward:' 8-1 Floor 36 - 40 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - IV) *'Energy: -4' *'XP: +4' *'Coins: +80-96' *'Cards: Mikipi' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Tumbli ' *'Reward: ' 9-1 Floor 41 - 45 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - V) *'Energy: -4' *'XP: +4' *'Coins: 80 - 96' *'Cards: Nian, Perla, Papple, Sizzard ' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 10-1 Floor 46 - 50 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - V) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: Lunesca , ' 11-1 Floor 51 - 55 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VI) *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 12-1 Floor 56 - 60 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VI) *'Energy: -6' *'XP:' +6 *'Coins: +120 - 144' *'Cards: Crawel, ' *'Treasures: Tower Relic f' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 13-1 Floor 61 - 65 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VII) *'Energy: -7' *'XP: +7' *'Coins: +140 - 168' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 14-1 Floor 66 - 70 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VII) *'Energy: -7' *'XP: +7' *'Coins: +140-168 ' *'Cards: Rockup ,' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Snackbeak ' *'Reward: 7000 coins, 1 Power Herb, 1 Trap' 15-1 Floor 71 - 75 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon - VIII) Introduction: '' The party is amused to discover Elric has a soft spot for Snackbeak. It seems the spring in his step has returned. Ascending the tower has been a taxing ordeal, like running a race without knowing where the finish line is. But Snackbeak's appearance renews the party's resolve, and they press on. *'''Energy: -8 *'XP: +8' *'Coins: +160 - 192' *'Cards: Ti , Teddo , Groop, Rockup, Cappie, ' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Snackbeak ' *'Reward: 7500 Coins, 1 Energy Drink, 1 Trap' 16-1 Floor 76 - 80 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon VIII) '''''Introduction: Elric heaps praise upon the party while flipping through his notes. One look at his face and it's obvious how pleased he is. The party continues onward at a leisurely pace, wondering what delicious food awaits them after they complete their mission. *'Energy: -8' *'XP: +8' *'Coins: +160-192' *'Cards: Ti, Cappie, Enguin, Perla, Qui, Claf, ' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS: Smugbeak ' *'Reward: 8000 Coins, 1 Power Herb, 1 Trap' 17-1 Floor 81 - 85 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon IX) Introduction: A hint of annoyance can be heard in Elric's voice as he dusts himself off. Monsters must surely feel the same way about those irritating gusts... The party continues across the floor --blown clean by Smugbeak-- and ascends the staircase. *'Energy: -9' *'XP: +9' *'Coins: +180 - 216' *'Cards: Teddo, Enguin, Groop, Perla, Oggles, Stilla, ' *'Treasures:' *'Boss: Murrs ' *'Rewards 8500 Coins, 1 Energy Drink, 1 Trap' 18-1 Floor 86 - 90 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon IX) Introduction: Murrs' forlorn expression revealed an unusual sense of anxiety. But it didn't provide any hints for unlocking the mysteries of the Tower. Unable to dig up any clues for solving the Tower's mysteries, the party moves on to the next floor. *'Energy: -9' *'XP: +9' *'Coins: +180 - 216' *'Cards: Teddo, Claf, Mikipi, Oggles, ' *'Treasures: Tower Relic d-V, ' *'BOSS: Murrs ' *'Reward: 9000 Coins, 1 Power Herb, 1 Trap' 19-1 Floor 91 - 95 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon X) Introduction: Members of the party began to feel a bit sick just thinking about the poor Monsters in the Tower, unable to return home... Everyone climbs the stairs with urgency, determined to help the Monsters in the Tower return home. *'Energy: -10' *'XP: +10' *'Coins: +200 - 240' *'Cards: Sizzard, Mikipi, Manchu, Tumbli, Claf, Perla, ' *'Treasures: 1500 coins, Tower Relic d-V, ' *'BOSS: Murclaw ' *'Reward: 9500 coins, 1 Energy Drink, 1 Trap' 20-1 Floor 96 - 100 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon X) Introduction: The visibly shaken Elric tries to act calm so as not to alarm you, but his face betrays his anxiety. Elric continues up the stairs, occasionally stumbling but ignoring your outstretched hand. It seems he's growing more anxious by the minute. *'Energy: -11' *'XP: +11' *'Coins: +220 - 264' *'Cards: Qui, Sizzard, Murrs, Perla, Tumbli ' *'Treasures: Tower Relic d-VI, 1500 Coins, ' *'BOSS: Amulap ' *'Reward: Solesca, 12000 Coins, 1 Power Herb, 1 Trap' 21-1 Floor 101 - 105 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon XI) Introduction: The party breathes a sigh of relief after rescuing Solesca. Their relief fades back to concern, however, when they remember that their mission is not yet complete. As you ascend the Tower, you should be able to uncover most of it's mysteries and find Amulap. But it seems like the space inside the Tower is shifting! How are you supposed to get to the 101st floor at this rate...? *'Energy: -1' *'XP: +1' *'Coins: +20 - 24' *'Cards: Upa, Mucopter, Snackbeak, Kits, Murrs, Racky, Daph, ' *'Treasures: 300 Coins, Relic g-V, Relic i-V, Relic h-VI, ' *'BOSS: Peragloom ' *'Reward: 10000 coins, 1 Energy Drink, 1 Trap' 22-1 Floor 106 - 110 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon XI) Introduction: You gaze at Elric in admiration, inspired by his quenchless thirst for knowledge and his refusal to take things at face value. You've grown so much from observing Elric's words and deeds, but he doesn't seem to be aware of this. *'Energy: -1' *'XP: +1' *'Coins: +20 - 24' *'Cards: Lixia, Blipper , Daph , ' *'Treasures: 600 coins, Relic i-VI, Relic g-V, Relic h-V,' *'BOSS: Peragloom ' *'Reward: 10500 Coins, 1 Power Herb, 1 Trap' 23-1 Floor 111 - 115 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon XII) Introduction: The sight of Elric's boundless energy and tireless devotion to his research inspires you to reach deep down inside and give it your all. You catch yourself worrying about what Monsters lie ahead, but you shake off your trepidation. After all, meeting new Monsters is something to look forward to, not dread. *'Energy: -1' *'XP: +1' *'Coins: +20 - 24' *'Cards: Murrs, Popal, Dawuck, Upa, Lixia, ' *'Treasures: 600 Coins, Relic i-VI' *'BOSS: Peragulp ' *'Reward: 11000 coins, 1 Energy Drink, 1 Trap' 24-1 Floor 116 - 120 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon XII) Introduction: Elric's cheeks seem slightly redder than usual as he brushes off the details of his past. Though in truth, he probably wants you to keep asking him about it... But you've got other things on your mind. As you briskly advance to the next floor, a disappointed Elric follows close behind. *'Energy: -2' *'XP: +2' *'Coins: +40 - 48' *'Cards: Blipper, Shelly, Murrs, ' *'Treasures: Relic h-VI, ' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 25-1 Floor 121 - 125 (???) Introduction: *'Energy: ' *'XP: ' *'Coins: ' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward: ' 26-1 Floor 126 - 130 (???) I'ntroduction:' *'Energy: ' *'XP: ' *'Coins: ' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 27-1 Floor 131 - 135 (???) Introduction: *'Energy: ' *'XP: ' *'Coins: ' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 28-1 Floor 136 - 140 (???) Introduction: *''' Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 29-1 Floor 141 - 145 (???) 'Introduction:' *'Energy: ' *'XP: ' *'Coins: ' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 30-1 Floor 146 - 150 (???) 'Introduction:' *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 31-1 Floor 151 - 155 (???) 'Introduction:' *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 32-1 Floor 156 - 160 (Ascent to the Crimson Moon-XVI) 'Introduction:' *'Energy: -4''' *'XP: +4' *'Coins: +80 - 96' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 33-1 Floor 161 - 165 (???) Introduction: * *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 34-1 Floor 166 - 170 (???) Introduction: *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 35-1 Floor 171 - 175 (???) Introduction: *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 36-1 Floor 176 - 180 (???) Introduction: *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 37-1 Floor 181 - 185 (???) Introduction: *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 38-1 Floor 186 - 190 (???) Introduction: *: Energy: *: XP: *: Coins: *: Cards: *: Treasures: *: BOSS: *: Reward: 39-1 Floor 191 - 195 (???) Introduction: *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' 40-1 Floor 196 - 200 (???) Introduction: *'Energy:' *'XP:' *'Coins:' *'Cards:' *'Treasures:' *'BOSS:' *'Reward:' ' Event Rewards '''Treasures Sets: ' *Set A: Ison *Set B: Krekon *Set C: Pandayan *Set D: Rilla *Set E: Piranee *Set F: Bezalel *Set G: Hebaconda *Set H: Dolbeard *Set I: Florence *Set J: Centigad *Set K: Takabre *Set L: Kintid '''Reward Cards: *Floor 50 - Lunesca *Floor 100 - Solesca *Floor 150 - Bodegatos *Floor 200 - Amulap *Clear all 100 Floors and Collect all the different relic sets that you find (A,B,C,D,E & F) - Winnapo *Reach the 200th Floor and Collect the various Relic Sets from floors 101-200 (G,H,I,J.K & L) - Winnapo Category:Events Category:Rewards